The invention relates to an electrically symmetrical temperature sensor comprising two highly doped zones which are formed in a semiconductor body of one conductivity type, which are provided with connection contacts which zones are of the same conductivity type and between which a temperature-dependent resistor is formed.
A temperature sensor of this kind is known from EP-OS No. 0028 387. In this temperature sensor, however, the connection contacts are both located on the same side of the semiconductor body in order that the spreading resistance principle can be utilized. However, this has the disadvantage that during operation mechanical strains due to the occurring temperature differences can be produced, which invalidate the resistance value, and that the incorporation in the semiconductor body of such a temperature sensor in a package can be realized only by means of techniques generally used for planar semiconductor elements.